dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Shadow Howl
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Th Ultimate Mark does not allow a painless death. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 7020% damage on 1 enemy and grants a mark that inflicts 500% damage for each debuff every second for 8 seconds. This skill cannot be dispelled. 9.8 sec |activeskill2 = Soul Gluttony ( /Melee) |flavora2 = The Frigid Stormsword thrives on tainted souls. |aEffect2 = Removes all enemy buffs and inflicts 4081% damage the entire enemy party. Enemies hit by Shadow Howl's attacks receive an additional 25% damage in propotion to their HP, and cannot use skills for 7.6 seconds. This effect cannot be dispelled. Also, Shadow Howl recovers 30% of the damage he deals to enemies as his own HP. 14.3 sec |activeskill3 = Frigid Frost |flavora3 = The Absoute Energy reminds everyone of the fear of death. |aEffect3 = Seals all enemy skills that are activated immediaty after death passives for 8 seconds and increases their received damage by 50%. This skill cannot be dispelled. 19.4 sec |passive1 = Plague Explosion |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = The Boden King, Shadow Howl, is always with his guardian Fenrir. During normal attacks, Fenrir inflicts 300% Bleeding damage every second for 11 seconds that cannot be dispelled. Additionally, Fenrir swallows souls whole and prevents the dead reviving. This effect disappears if Fenrir leaves the battlefield. 14 sec |passive2 = Destruction |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases all party member's Melee ATK by 20% and increases all Melee damage received by the enemy by 30%. Also, your Melee ATK increases by 10% for each Transcended Boden in your party. Additionally, every time an enemy dies Shadow Howl's ATK increases by 380% for 14.8 seconds and his received damage decreases by 10%. This can stack up to 5 times and cannot be dispelled. |passive3 = Exploitation of the Soul |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = If Shadow Howl receives damage that is more than 35% of his STA, he will only receive 25% of damage and the damage received by all party members decreases by 40%. The "Absolute Mark" effect increases x2, all damage received while Shadow Howl radiates "Frost" decreases by 70%, becomes completetly immune to all debuffs, and decreases all enemy ATK by 45%. |passive4 = Ultimate Being |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = When Shadow Howl attacks an enemy with "Absolute Mark" skill, it leaves a debuff that instantly kills the target after 5 seconds. This debuff cannot be removed. Also, increases the ATK of all party members by 20% when activtes "Absolute Energy" Frost skill. |passive5 = Ultimate Being's Declaration |flavorp5 = No one can ignore the Ultimate Being's Declaration. |pEffect5 = Reduces the damage Shadow Howl receives by 25%. Additionally, "Absolute Stigmata"'s debuff (ULT) can no longer be removed by tagging out in Tag Match or Guild Battle. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = Casts a field animation on the battleground which forms for a duration of 8 seconds, the times that he seals the death passives and gains all effects of this skill. The casted animation is refered to as "wind blowing" which is important for his Ultimate passive skill, "The Absolute". |pEffect1_ex = Fenrir is only removed when Shadow Howl himself dies. Otherwise Fenrir is immune to any Summon/Pet removal skills. Only Fenrir will prevent killed enemies from reviving. Enemies killed by Shadow Howl himself can. When tagged out in Revenge of Belphegor Fenrir will supposedly stay in the battle. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = See Details from "Absolute Strenth", his third Active Skill. |pEffect4_ex = Death Sentence instantly kills its target after 5 seconds. |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Shadow_Howl |pt1 = "영혼 탐식" uses "탐식" which is more like ravenousness and greed. But the skill name would become too long in English when we would faithfully translate that. }} Category:Transcended Bodens